Click Here
by elysenjazz
Summary: Once upon a time... lame! This is a story about a girl with a nack for getting into things she shouldn't, our favorite Elric brothers and (duh) alchemy, what could possibly go wrong! This story will not be for those of rational thinking! Please beware the complete obserdity of this story! I own not Fullmetal Alchemist. Will change to T later.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hello. This is a little journal I put together...

OC: ...About me!

Ed: With input from me!

Al: And me!

Author: This is my first time so I will tell you this once, if you dont like it and want to flame me, it will not end well instead tell your friends to read it to take your place instead and maybe they will like it where you didn't.

OC: Can I start now, please?

Author: Yes, please do.

OC: Yay! Ok well to for starters there was lots of action, I know we can start with the action!

Author: I thought we already discussed this, I told you to start at the beginning! Or do you want me to tell it instead?

OC: No, no, it's okay I'll do it!

Author: Then do it already!

OC: Okay, okay! Well it all started during homework club...

It was three o'clock and I was getting fidgety. Sadly, I had another hour to go before my bus arrived to take me home. As I silently debated with myself about what to do, I heard a burst of giggling from the corner of the library where a group of girls went from muffled giggles to flat out laughter. That settled it, I was walking home.

On my way home, alone with my thoughts, I was hoping, wishing, begging, that something cool would happen as my life was about the most normal one there could possibly be. I mean, I wake up, get ready, go to school, come home, do my homework, eat, go to bed and repeat.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of my dark green cargo pants and while trying to warm myself up in my zebra patterned, multi-color windbreaker.

As I approached the intersection I decided to take a little detour to the thrift shop looking for something to take my mind off of my extreme boredom. Looking back, I think it was the best choice I ever made.

When I opened the door the usual annoying bells went off with the store owner standing behind the corner looking bored as like always. Inside to my left I saw about three racks of clothes with the shoes and dresses on the wall. To my right I saw a bookshelf full to the brim with all kinds of games and children's books. In the back behind the one room dressing room was a collection of many different appliances and everywhere else were odds and ends.

I went to my favorite spot at the back of the store with his stare following me lazily across the room. It bothered me, but only just, because as soon as I saw it my breath was taken away and I just stood there and stared. There it was, the most beautiful jewelry box I have ever seen, which is saying a lot because I am not easily impressed by things like jewelry boxes.

It looked to be made of the finest ebony, handcrafted with softness too fine for words. It had a brass lining along every edge as well as the hinges. The lock itself was nothing special; just the standard round key hole and in the dim of the afternoon, I could have sworn it was glowing...

I approach it slowly, as if entranced by its magnificence. So as soon as I picked it up I knew I had to buy it, but one thing still bothered me.

"Where is the key?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Huh, what? Oh." He said, after realizing I was still there. "I dunno, it didn't come with one." He shrugged.

I was disappointed but still, "How much do you want for it?" I asked as I approached him. He looked quite surprised to see that I still wanted it, but he just shrugged it off. As long as he was making money, I doubt he cared.

"Five dollars," he answered.

I handed him the money, said my thanks and was gone in a flash, too excited to walk.

Roughly ten minutes later, I was already sitting on my bed, not even bothering to remove my sneakers or windbreaker because as soon as I had finished hooking the dog up so that she could go outside I had dropped everything unnecessary (books, homework, backpack, etc) and after obtaining some tools form my dad's desk, I booked it up to my room to find the secret compartment.

Now you must be wondering why I am so sure that there is one. Well, allow me to share my reasoning, if it were me who brought this box to sell, I for one, would not forget something as vital as the key. Instead, I would put it in a secret compartment for that special deserving someone to find.

Perched upon my bed I inspected the box for any seams of lines, looking for some kind of clue as to where it was, but try as I might I couldn't find what I was looking for. Just as I was about to give in to go look for a paperclip in order to pick the lock(because nobody locks something unless there is something special inside) I had a thought. After face palming myself for my stupidity, I turned back to the front and began pushing on different places until I heard a barely audible click. A new sense of anticipation rose up as a drawer popped open and out came the most unique key in existence. Looking at it, I realized that even if I had wanted to I wouldn't have been able to pick the lock, as it was far too intricate to even begin to comprehend.

Apprehensive as to what was inside, I steeled myself for whatever I may find. Gently I placed the key into the lock and felt a slight tug, as if I was going too slow for the key. Carefully I turned the key and opened the box to find... Blue felt lining the inside with a small velvet pouch on top. I picked up the pouch and to my surprise felt coins through the cloth, but it was quickly forgotten. After placing the pouch in my pocket I carefully lifted the flammel necklace at the bottom.

The chain was made of steel as far as I could tell. (I knew I would have to ask my grandmother to look at it to be sure.) Hanging from it was a red flammel with black surrounding it.

I check the box once over to make sure that there was nothing left and immediately ran to my dresser/mirror at the other end of the room. Too excited to notice the lack of clip on the necklace, I stood in front of the mirror, already beginning to put the necklace on.

Then everything got really weird really fast. First, the chain literally jumped from my hands and both sides fasten together around my neck, burning me slightly. "Ow!" I exclaimed, grabbing my neck only to be once again burned.

Tears began to form in my eyes as the necklace got hotter and hotter, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not remove it. Just before I passed out, my last thought was, 'Dang it, I forgot to bring the dog in!'

And then I was falling…

**So did you like it? you must've if your still reading it. Now if you want me to update you will have to reveiw. No joke, if you don't I'll just forget, then you won't get another chapter for like a month**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I apologize for the wait, but I am really bad with computers so it took a while. First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far: Thanks! Next thanks goes out to the person who not only helped beta this story but also typed it for me (long story). And last thanks go out to SmileRen who was most likely the 11****th**** person to read this story before I figured out how to post it, and gave me the moral boost I needed. To everyone I forgot: virtual brownies! Now on with the story! (I apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!" I'm falling! Why the heck am I falling? How did I get up here! And why am I falling?

The ground! The ground is coming up very quickly. Too quickly! The brakes! Where are the brakes? BRAKES! (A/N we have both agreed that we do not have a fear of heights, nor a fear of falling. No, what we fear most is landing!)

Hey! What's that? Those gray and red blobs? Wait! Those are people! If I can see them then...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Two minutes earlier...

"Winry is gonna kill me for sure this time!" Ed said nervously.

"At least she can't blame you for breaking it this time, brother." His brother Al, the walking suit of armor said, trying to be optimistic.

"That's because it's not there!" Ed said, pointing to his missing right arm. "This is way worse than breaking it!" He exclaimed to drive his point home.

"When you're dead, can I have a cat?" Al asked innocently.

"Why you..." Ed said angrily, but was soon interrupted by Al.

"Did you hear something, brother?" He said, looking around for the incessant noise. Ed gave him a look of disbelief. Until...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He heard and looked up just in time to see a girl fall and land right on top of him, hurting his already bruised body.

"Are you okay?" said the said Al not sure whether to be more concerned for his brother or the person that fell on him.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ed said as he pushed the girl off him, turning around to see her. She had dirty blond hair that came past her shoulders and the weirdest outfit he had ever seen. She looked up with wild, confused bright green eyes before passing out.

"Who do you think she is, brother?" Al said helping Ed up.

"I don't know, but I do know we can't just leave her here." Ed she but Al was way ahead of him, gently lifting her up and holding her like you would a baby and they ran the rest of the way to Winry's house.

**So how was it? Obviously you don't hate it cause your still reading it! (But if you do, and you are, you should really get a hobby) I should tell you now; you really shouldn't expect one for another week (As I'll have to war with technology once again). Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY! Between school and chorus(x2) and Basketball and Christmas there wasn't much time for typing! So now to the chapter!**

The last thing I remember was looking up (down?) Into the golden eyes of the person I had fallen on. Then my world went black, but not before I heard something oddly familiar. As to what it was though I cannot say.

By now a warm feeling had crept into my subconscious where I was deep in thought. It pestered me, inviting me to wake until I could ignore it no longer. As I held onto that warmth I was slowly pulled back into reality. Where I opened my eyes to find a pair of golden ones staring back at me intently, only about 3 inches from my face and the same ones I was only just thinking of.

My first reaction was one of surprise, I sat straight up and swung my legs around resulting in my sleepstalker getting a face-full of feet. From there my self-defense instincts kicked in (no pun intended). Where upon I grabbed the nearest object and smashed it into said sleep stalkers head. But not fully awake was I, so strength control was yet to be remembered.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Ed cried holding his head after being hit with one of Winry's wrenches.

It took me a second for it to register in my brain what I had just done, and who it was I had just done it to, but once it did I could almost hear an audible click, then...

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't hurt you too bad did I?!" I said, now very worried.

Somebody must have heard us because just then two others made their appearance in the doorway.

" I told you it was a bad idea, brother." Al reprimanded.

There was a blond girl with him who gave a smile and said, " I think I like her more already! (Which isn't saying a lot considering I've been passed out on her couch up until now)"

"Wait!" I said becoming extremely confused, "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? And... Ack!" I screamed only now noticing the bloodied wrench in my hand (well what do you expect? I did hit him rather hard) and threw it at the floor only to hear a sickening *Thunk*.

"AH! I am soo sorry!" I said as I had hit him for the second time. Winry started flat-out laughing and I could distinctly hear Al chuckling. I could only watch as Ed's eyes rolled back in his head where he promptly passed out. Al came over to help as we managed to get him up onto the sofa that I myself was recently passed out on.

"I'll go get the bandages." Winry said still trying to stifle her remaining laughter.

"hn?" Ed said when he started to come to not long after Winry left.

"Brother! Your awake!" Al said when he noticed Ed.

"Hem, hem (I love that phrase!)." I said, my head still spinning with questions without answer.

"Oh, right!" Al said turning back to me. "To answer your questions: I'm Alphonse, that's Edward, and this" He said gesturing at the blond girl who had just returned and was now fixing up Edward, " is Winry. You're recovering at her house after you fell on brother and passed out."

"Oh..." Was all I could manage as I remembered the events from this afternoon. I looked down feeling as if I was missing a very important detail about that event, but finding nothing I looked up to see Winry getting up.

"I should probably go check on dinner." She said and left the room.

Ed leaned forward on the couch (because we are going to pretend that she's sitting on a chair across from him) and turned all serious. "Now it's our turn to ask the questions." Ed said all business like.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, but Ed wasn't listening.

"Why did you fall out of the sky?"

"I..." I said thinking as hard as I could to find an answer, "I... I don't remember." I said confusion written all over my face.

"Where are you from?" He said not noticing.

"I... I don't remember." A little quieter this time with a look of defeat.

"Do you have any family? Al asked hopefully, But all he did was bring tears to my eyes as I realized the answer. "I can't remember."

"..."

"Do you know your name?" Ed asked more gently.

"Hmmmmmmm..." I said thinking about it as hard as I could, wiping the tears, that had started to form, from my eyes. "...mmmmmm. Oh! My name... My name is Christina Avanti Carter, But you can call me Christy." I said relieved that I could at least remember who I was. Now If only I could make the nagging in the back of my head about something being wrong with this situation, go away.

"Well it's nice to meet you Christy." Al said. "Isn't that right brother?" As he said that, I went back to thinking, not noticing the almost silent, "Sure." From Edward.

The rest of the night was quite pleasant, as we had a simple ham dinner. Afterward it was decided that I would sleep on the couch, but not before convincing all three of my gracious hosts that I would not be taking their beds.

I lay on the couch listening to the sounds of Al's armor clanking, Winry working, and Ed's gentle snoring as I drifted off to sleep.

**Did you like it? I hope you did cause the next one won't come for at least two weeks unless a miracle occurs (so far there has been none). Sorry again! Merry Whatever-Doesn't-Offend-You and a happy new year! (This has been updated for all of you who read the original)**


	4. Chapter 4

There is no excuse for my absence, so I will not bore you with the usual ones. (But) As far as I know this one has yet to be used: I'M JUST A BEGINER! I thank you for being so patient! This here chapter honestly took me all day to write so please enjoy! P.S. I revised chapter 3 and would love for you to tell me what you think.

Chapter 4

~~Christy's POV~~

The next day I awoke to the sun light shining in the window, already high in the sky. I sat up to have the blanket fall off me onto the floor, though I didn't notice as I was in the middle of one of those What The Heck moments. It ended rather quickly though when yesterdays events came back to me.

Picking the blanket up off the floor I wrapped it around my shoulders so I could go look for any signs of life.

"Hello?!" I said, starting in the kitchen and working my way through the rest of the house.

I approached on Winry's room where I could hear a multitude of noises. When I reached her I was met with the sight of Winry in all her greasy mechanic glory. I just stood there for a moment taking in everything I saw.

She was sitting at a desk in the right hand side of the room, with metal bits and pieces all around her. To the left there was a rather basic bed, made, with the look of have not being slept in. Next to it was a bedside table with a lamp on top, and further that way was a dresser with pictures taped to the wall above it. After scanning the room I turned my full attention back to its owner.

"Winry?" She stopped working and turned to me as she lifted her goggles from her face, a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Christy!" She said cherrily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good! Thank you for helping me last night!" I said with a smile that rivaled hers, thankful that this wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. "where's your grandmother?" I blurted out, only later realizing that I had spoken (thought, whatever) too soon.

"How…?" She said, her smile replaced by confusion and distrust.

"I have no idea!" I practically screamed. I was trying in vain to locate the split second memory, panicing that I may have just lost the small amount of trust I had earned from one of the only three people who knew anything about me and the situation I was in.

With slight trepidation she answered, "She's out of town for some parts."

"What about Ed and Al?" I questioned after realizing that on my trip throughout the house I hadn't seen heads nor tails of the duo.

Winry paused for a moment, as though she was unsure of something but finally gave in and responded. "They said they were going to visit their mother's grave."

"Oh, where's that?" I said, hoping to get out of this room where I could almost taste the tension.

I'll bet she wanted the same since she pointed out the window next to her before giving some directions and warnings so I could be on my way.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**

~~Christy's POV~~

As I walked along the well beaten path I thought about all that had happen to me, since I haven't been here long I was finished in no time at all. Afterward I began to inspect the scenery; I found the calm atmosphere extremely relaxing after the weirdness at Winry's house. There were green hills that stretched on for miles and wild flowers spread out over each one, but the best part was the cloudless sky that aloud me to see far off into the distance. Over all it was a site to be beheld, although I had the strangest feeling that there were some sheep missing. On the brighter, less negative side those flowers were really beautiful, with their many different varieties, I couldn't help but stop to pick a few, or twenty.

Flowers hand and a gentle spring (1) breeze passing through my hair I proceeded to skip (2) the rest of the way, while still being mindful of the flowers I was carrying.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

~~Nobody's POV (2 ½)~~

"We should probably be getting back soon brother. We don't want to worry Winry." Al said to Ed as they stood in front of their mothers grave.

"Yeah, I guess your right Al." Ed said, as he came out of a daze.

"Hey there!" Christy said as she ran up behind us, waving with one hand and hold some of the native wild flowers in the other. Al and I turned around to face her when she said, "I almost thought I would never find you!" She said as she stopped in front of us, one hand on her knees, the other holding out the flowers.

'Why was she looking for us? And why bring flowers?' Ed thought looking upon her with wonder in his eyes.

"Here." She said holding them out to us.

"Ummm…. Flowers?" Was Ed's smart remark as he gave her a look of confusion.

Al's answer was better at least. "Well thank you Christy but….. Well…. Maybe Winry would like them better." I said better, not great (3).

" Well I guess if you two don't want it then I'll just give it to someone who will." She huffed, walking between me and Al over to the grave behind us. She stood before it for a moment before gently laying the flowers down in front of the gravestone.

After a moment of silence she turned around to face us. "Well enough of this, weren't you guys saying you were heading back to Winry's house?"

It took a moment for Ed to recover from his slight (4) shock before answering, "Well we could head back or we could go into town."

"that sounds like fun, lets go!" Christy said, running off in the wrong direction. Ed of course made sure to point that out to her.

"oh. Haha! I knew that!" She said waving off her mistake. She then adopted a shy look before saying, "Which way is town." Queue anime sweat drop.

In the end the trio spent a good portion of the day looking around town, of course they soon became hungry and decided it was time to head back where they found Winry ready with diner. Winry kept giving Christy wary looks, which neither of the brothers could understand seeing as they were gone that morning. Eventually Christy was done with both diner and the atmosphere so she decided it was time to hit the hay.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

~~Christy's POV~~

I crawled under the blankets on the couch only to find I wasn't tired at all. 'It probably had something to do with sleeping in all morning' I thought to myself. 'well if I can't sleep I might as well read' I thought walking over to the bookshelf to see what there was.

Crouching in front of it the first thing I noticed was that the majority of the books there were medical textbooks, Automail books, and even quite a few cookbooks. In the end I had to read every single cover from top to bottom in hopes of finding something at least semi interesting.

By the time I reached to last shelf I was already considering the history book I had seen up near the top. So being distracted by those thoughts it was no wonder I almost missed the last book there on alchemy. Figuring it HAD to be better than history book I picked up the leather bound book, being mindful of the delicate state the book was in.

I went back to the couch and snuggled into the blankets, being careful that none of the book pages fell out. Opening the book I found that there were a lot of small text and big, unknown words. Skimming though the book I found that this book was going to take all night, and that's exactly what I did.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO**

(1) Well I'm not certain its spring but I am 99.99% sure it is

(2) My friend wrote the part about the skipping

(2 ½) I real need you to tell me what you think of my ability to write this POV. DO IT OR I WILL SEND IZUMI'S RATH UPON YOU!

(3) If that sounded OOC I apoligize but I really like felt it was somewhat necessary

(4) again sorry if OOC but…. Well…. Yeah.

Sorry for how long it took, but lately the world has been trying to push me to my limit. I also have great news! SmileRen has agreed to be my Beta! *fireworks!* Yay! "One more thing!" First I want you to tell me what that quote is from (you'll never get it!), and second I want all of you to tell me at least one thing you like about this story so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
